mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends: Run and Bun
Happy Tree Friends: Run and Bun is an arcade game based on the web series Happy Tree Friends. It was developed by TreSensa, Inc., which is also responsible for the development of another HTF-based app called Strandead. This game was first revealed in a "sneak peek" blog in March 29, 2013, then was later shown in a teaser trailer on May 6, 2013, all are shown in Mondo's official site. The game was first released in its beta phase, which only included two characters and two levels. Run and Bun ''is so far the only ''Happy Tree Friends-related app that is available on Google Play. Gameplay The objective of the game is to keep a chosen character from hitting hazards while collecting buns and power-ups. Buns are the main items in this game, as they function as the in-game currency to unlock more characters and buy more power-ups. There are six funny characters and six silly levels for you to choose. However, you first start with only one character and one level available, and you have to collect enough buns to unlock the rest. Someone will offer different gameplay and difficulty. The controls for this game only involve tapping your finger (iOS, Android) or clicking your left mouse button (online version) on the game screen. Characters Lammy A purple lamb wearing a small purple bow on her head and a wool sweater as her clothing. She's the starter character in the game who uses a small airplane. Tapping/clicking the game area will make her airplane float up, while releasing your finger/mouse button will make her airplane go down. Her favorite level is the city. Disco Bear An orange bear who is dressed like a typical disco dancer, hence his name. He uses rollerskates, and his controls are different from those who use flying vehicles. Tapping/clicking the game area will make him jump. You can also make him jump in mid-air with the same jumping height, as long as you're careful. His favorite level is the park. Disco Bear can be unlocked by paying 200 buns. Cuddles A yellow rabbit with pink cheeks and wears pink bunny slippers. He uses a skateboard. Different from Disco Bear, Cuddles has a different jumping heights. His starting jump will make him jump as high as half the screen, but his mid-air jumps are rather short. His favorite level is the cave. Cuddles can be unlocked by paying 500 buns. Handy An orange beaver wearing a hard hat and a toolbelt and has his hands amputated and covered in bandages. Handy uses a jackhammer, which can be tricky to control due to his starting jump being somewhat short, but his mid-air jumps are high. His favorite level is the construction site. Handy can be unlocked by paying 1,000 buns. Mime A purple deer who, hence his name, is dressed like a pantomime. He rides a unicycle, and he can be pretty similar to Cuddles in terms of jumping. Mime's favorite level is the amusement park. Mime can be unlocked by paying 2,000 buns. Flippy A green bear wearing an army uniform. He uses a jetpack, making him the other character with a flying vehicle after Lammy. Flippy is noticably quicker to take off, but isn't as floaty as Lammy. Flippy's favorite level is the jungle. Flippy can be unlocked by paying 3,000 buns. Levels Park The starter level in the game. The level, obviously, takes place at a park, where the chosen character goes through a small road. Hazards include bouncing logs, bushes, tree branches, stray dogs, woodchippers, and many others. This is Disco Bear's favorite level. City Unlocked by paying 200 buns, this level takes place in the city where the tree friends live. Lots of obstacles can be seen in this level, including birds, traffic lights, cars, as well as many others. This is Lammy's favorite level. Jungle Unlocked by paying 500 buns, this level seems to have a set order of obstacles as it always begin with a huge boulder. This might be one of the most difficult levels in the game. This is Flippy's favorite level. Construction Site Unlocked by paying 1,000 buns, this level is notable for having huge obstacles, but it lacks any flying obstacles. This is Handy's favorite level. Amusement Park Unlocked by paying 2,000 buns, this level is like the City, as it has various kinds of obstacles. It is notable for having the most variant of flying obstacles, which include thrown knives, arrows, and Cub the baby bear. This is Mime's favorite level. Cave Unlocked by paying 3,000 buns, this level doesn't seem to be as difficult as other levels like Jungle and City. Obstacles include giant spiders, bats, and many others. This is Cuddles's favorite level. Power-ups Power-ups can be either picked up in a level or used anytime (if bought, which then function as equipped items). There are six kinds of power-ups, with only one of them cannot be encountered in normal gameplay and can only be bought in the store. Note that you can only equip three power-ups at a time. *'Atomic buns' - These buns glow green in color. If picked up or used, it will explode with a flash, removing all on-screen obstacles. At the store, these can be bought for 100 buns each. *'Magnetic buns' - These buns come with a magnet each. If picked up or used, you'll be able to pull the buns (except the power-ups) right at you from a certain distance. At the store, these can be bought for 400 buns each. *'Turbo buns' - Turbo buns look like cupcakes. If picked up or used, you'll gain an additional burst of speed for a short time. While under the effect of this power-up, you can also destroy obstacles whenever you crash into them. At the store, these can be bought for 400 buns each. *'Bonus buns' - Bonus buns looks like a bigger version of a regular bun. If picked up or used, all buns in the level will become bigger for a short time. If these buns are picked up, they'll worth more. Combine this with the matching character and level, and you can get a lot of buns easier. At the store, these can be bought for 200 buns each. *'Buns of steel' - These buns are made of steel. If picked up or used, you'll gain a protection that can only withstand one obstacle. At the store, these can be bought for 300 buns each. *'C-C-C-C-Combo' - This power-up is only available at the store, which can be purchased for 500 buns. If used, it will function as the combination of a magnetic bun and a bonus bun, which will make the buns bigger as well as making you able to obtain those buns from a certain distance. Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games Category:Action & Arcade Category:Happy tree friends games